


remember me love, when i'm reborn

by woefulcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Fluff, M/M, hunter husbands, the real ending to spn fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woefulcas/pseuds/woefulcas
Summary: follow up to 'i couldn’t whisper when you needed it shouted'. good things do happen, dean.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	remember me love, when i'm reborn

dean’s sitting in the library, a beer hanging by his side and pulling at a loose thread in his jeans, when sam yells to him.

“jack’s back,” sam repeats, louder the second time.

dean sighs and pulls himself to his feet. his movements feel slower, heavier. he’s having a hard time finding the energy to go greet jack and act like everything’s fine. he’s having a hard time finding the energy for anything since-

“cas?”

dean barely gets his name out before he’s moving across the room, the force at which he wraps his arms around cas nearly knocking cas off his feet.

“hello, dean.” cas’ voice sounds shaky, quiet, as he presses closer to dean and curls his fingers into the soft fabric of dean’s shirt.

dean barely notices sam ushering jack out of the room as he pulls back a bit, pressing his forehead against cas’ and tries to calm his breathing. he wants to say something, to tell him everything, but cas breaks the silence first.

“you told me before i was terrible at goodbyes,” cas smiles, “and perhaps it’s because they never quite seem to stick.”

dean feels a smile of his own spread across his lips. “your timing is shit too, if that helps.” he takes a breath, lifting his head and pulling back enough to look cas in the eye, “how are you… back?”

“jack and michael came to the empty. michael was able to bargain with it in order to return all of the angels to heaven. they need angels to help reset the balance now that god is caged. jack asked if i would join them, but michael was correct in his assumption that i would not want to return there.”

so that’s what sam tried to tell him, that jack was going to the empty.

“jack will return with michael but first he wanted to bring me home.” the ‘to you’ hangs in the air, unspoken.

“i’m glad you came back, and i….” dean takes a breath before he continues, “cas, what you said before the empty - you can’t just say something like that and -“

cas carefully pulls away, stepping back and looking anywhere but at dean, “i know and i understand. it’s okay if you don’t feel the same way, i told you before i know i can’t have-“

dean quickly cuts him off, “you can have this. we can have this. god, cas, do you really think that you haven’t already had me for years?”

cas looks stunned when dean steps forward and places his hand on cas’ cheek before pressing a tentative kiss to his lips. it takes cas a moment before he responds, but when he does a feeling of relief washes over him. they can have this.

when dean pulls back there’s a faint tint of pink to his cheeks as he runs a hand through cas’ hair. “i love you too. i didn’t get to say that before, but i do, god _i do._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> have a fluffy version of what should happen in 15.20. yes canon already took my theory of how cas comes back and shredded it. don't care i live here now.


End file.
